Forever Single
by Kairi Tsubasa
Summary: Five years after Jack moved to Mineral Town, his younger sister, Scarlet, comes over for a visit, but little does Jack, Mary, and Gray know that this short visit will change their friendship forever. DISCONTINUED. Outline and bits of future chap. added.
1. Vacation

_**Disclaimer: **__Isn't it obvious that I don't own Harvest Moon? If I did, it wouldn't be as great as it is now._

_**Author's Note:**__ Hello everyone. This is my first fan fic. I hope you all enjoy it. Please bear with me if it takes a long time for me to update. I'm a really slow writer (it takes me three hours to write two pages). I don't mind constructive criticism either. I also apologize for my constant editing (I have grammar issues). Please, do not forget to read and review._

_P.S. I know this story is two years old, but it is still in progress. To prove it, I will put today's date right here: March 10, 2008. I'm going to finish this story quickly since I like my other story, Promise Me's, plot much better, but I promised to finish this story. Okay, enough talking, here's Forever Single._

Chapter I: Vacation

_Dear Jack,_

_It's good to hear from you every once in awhile. I'm glad to hear that your family is doing fine, but I haven't seen you since you moved to Mineral Town. I miss you being around. I know you can't leave the farm so I'm coming to visit on Fall 21st for two months. I'm so excited. I need a break from my job anyway. Don't worry about the expenses I can handle it._

_Scarlet_

_P.S. I'm bringing Kiyoshi a teddy bear and a music box for his birthday. I hope he likes them._

Jack stood frozen after reading the letter next to the mailbox. _'Isn't that the Sheep Festival,'_ he thought to himself as he ran inside his house to the calendar, and sure enough Fall 21st was the Sheep Festival. He grinned as he imagined his sister walking around an empty town, baffled as to why the streets are vacant.

"Why are you smiling?" Jack's son, Kiyoshi, asked as he shyly tugged on his pants.

Kiyoshi was very smart for a, soon to be, four-year-old. He could already read a little, tell the difference between the chickens, and instantly knew the name of any wild grass with just a glance, but like Mary, he was a little shy.

"Well," he grinned at Mary as she stared at him with her brown eyes while getting breakfast ready, "your Aunt Scarlet, from the city, is coming to visit."

"What?" Turning from the cabinet with plates in her hands, Mary asked, "When is she coming?" Feeling a little embarrassed for forgetting her husband had a younger sister.

To Jack, her voice was as gentle and beautiful as ever. Even after being married to her for almost five years, her voice still made him yearn to touch her lips, and for gasps of pleasure to escape them. Though he knew that would have to wait until later when Kiyoshi went to sleep.

"Jack?" The sound of his name brought him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, um...she's coming on the 21st for two months, but she doesn't know that it's the Sheep Festival." Jack smiled again with the thought of his sister wondering around again.

Mary smiled, not missing the look of lust in his eyes. She shook her head and returned to putting the plates on the table.

Kiyoshi was excited yet confused over who this Aunt Scarlet was at the same time. "Who's that? What does she look like? Is she nice? Is she goin' to stay with us?"

Where is she going to stay? Jack hadn't really thought about that, but he still had four days to get everything ready for his sister and the Sheep Festival so he decided to worry about it later. "You'll find out when she gets here, but right now daddy has to go back to work."

Watching his son walk away frowning in disappointment, made him decide to come home a little earlier than usual, so he could spend more time with him.

Looking at his watch he realized it was already 9:30. Rushing out the door with a 'bye', he went to the barn to tend to the animals. Luckily for him the Harvest Sprites were working on the field so he didn't have to worry about them shearing the sheep before the festival.

Kiyoshi sat at the table waiting for breakfast to be served pondering who this "Scarlet" was. His dad had never mentioned her to him before.

"You've never heard of Aunt Scarlet, have you Kiyoshi?" Mary asked as she set his breakfast in front of him. He shook his head, now wondering how she knew what he was thinking as he ate his pancakes quietly. "She's daddy's sister. She writes books and lives in the city. I've never met her nor have I read any of her books, but I can tell she's a nice person since your dad's so excited about her coming."

"Thanks for tewn' me," Kiyoshi smiled with his mouth full of one of his favorite foods. Mary couldn't help but laugh his puffy cheek smile.

----------------------------------------

"Two months of vacation." Scarlet whispered to herself. "No more editor constantly reminding me when the dead line is." The thought of visiting her brother got her really excited, but it also scared her a bit since she has never left the city so she didn't know what to expect.

"I don't see your hands moving." Scarlet turned to find her editor, Kain, staring at her. She glared at him while frowning as she once again realized that she wasn't on vacation till tomorrow.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, but I'm trying to brain storm of what should happen next." Frustrated over her editor, her writer's block, and her eagerness to leave, she grabbed her headphones and listened to some orchestrated music. Closing her eyes, she daydreamed of different scenarios that could happen in her story.

----------------------------------------

Jack had finished his work by 3:10 and was now heading towards town. Instead of visiting everyone like he usually did he was only planning to visit the Blacksmith's shop today. He wanted to upgrade his gold rod to mystrile with the stone he found yesterday.

On the way, he greeted Gotz and Rick as he ran passed, reaching the door of the Smithery by 4:00. Standing at the door, Jack started to think of his friend, Gray, who was heading back to the inn right about now. Gray's been so depressed ever since he married Mary and since then he hasn't truly smiled, but lately he hasn't been talking to him very friendly either. Though Gray didn't need to explain why because Jack could see how jealous he was that he had married his wife. He had lost her to his best friend.

Sighing, Jack opened the door and walked over to the counter. He took out his rod and Mystrile stone set them down. "Afternoon Saibara, would you make me a Mystrile Rod, please?"

Saibara glared at him annoyed. "We're closed!"

It took Jack a few seconds to process what the old geezer was saying. Then he realized that today was Thursday. "Sorry about that, I forgot it was Thursday. I'll come back another day. See you later, Saibara." Picking up his rod and stone, he quickly headed for the door.

Walking back to the house, he felt so embarrassed for not noticing what weekday it was today. He paused a sec thinking of the date. _'Let's see today is Fall 17th…that sounds familiar... wait a minute it's Doctor's birthday.'_

Jack ran as fast as he could to the Supermarket. Looking at his watch as he entered the building, 4:40, he had twenty minutes to get his present before the Clinic closed. Sighing with relief he asked Jeff for a chocolate and to wrap it. "That will be 150G. Who's the present for?"

Quickly, Jack gave Jeff the money, "Oh, it's for the doctor. It's his birthday today."

"I have to go see Doctor this Sunday…Do you think it's weird that we called the doctor, Doctor? Why doesn't he just tell everyone his name"? Jeff stated while his hand stroked his chin as he tried to think of an explanation for the doctor's name.

Everyone in town calls the doctor, Doctor, but Jack found out, after becoming good friends with him, that his real name was Tim so whenever no one is around he just calls him by his real name. He never really has figured out why Tim told him what his name was either.

"Yeah it's kinda weird, but I'm sure he has a reason for it. Sorry I can't stay to talk longer, but I got to get this to the clinic before it closes. I'll see you tomorrow Jeff." Then Jack ran out the door to the clinic.

When he walked in he didn't see Elli behind the counter like usual so went straight to the examining room. Tim was inside reading a patients chart when Jack walked in. He put Tim's present on the desk, and waited for his friend to notice the present.

Tim looked up from the chart and thanked him for giving him the present. "Your welcome. I wish I could've stayed longer, but I got to get home early today. Happy Birthday!" Jack smiled to him before turning around and rushing out of the door. The doctor stared at the door, briefly thinking of Jack abnormally giddy behavior before turning his attention back to the chart.

Jack's mind drifted back to about Gray and his sister's letter once again, _'I guess I'll go tell Gray about Scarlet coming to visit on my way home.'_ The inn was only down the street so it only didn't take long for Jack to reach his destination. As he walked up the stairs he heard mumbling coming from Gray's room. He went to the door and knocked on it, instantly the mumbling stopped.

Gray opened the door glad to see his friend yet at the same time it made him angry, but he didn't want to let Jack know how he felt about him. "Hey Jack, shouldn't you be at home?" The tone the question was said in sounded rude, but Jack chose to ignore it.

"I'm going home after I talk to you for a little bit." Jack stated, grinning as at the thought of his sister's visit once more. He walked over and sat in a chair by the table. Gray followed suit, wondering why he was practically jumping off the walls.

"Did I ever tell you I had a younger sister?" Jack asked not being able to hide the excitement in his voice.

"No." Gray was surprised that Jack even had a sibling.

"Anyway, she's coming to visit on the 21st!" Jack announced laughing quietly thinking of the day she chose.

"Ah, isn't that the Sheep Festival?" Gray asked while lifting an eyebrow.

"Yep." Jack proudly stated no longer able to hold back his maniacal laugher. "I got to go. I'll see you later." Pushed himself up from his seat, and walked out of the room, struggling to breathe.

Gray rolled his eyes as his friend left the room. When he heard the door close, he frowned. _'I can see why she chose him…'_

Jack was in a fairly good mood as he walked home. It wasn't often that he would be so happy after talking with Gray. Most of the time, he'd feel a little guilty for marrying Mary, but if he had to make the decision of marrying her again he would. However, if she would have chosen Gray, he knew for sure they wouldn't still be such good friends.

By 5:50, Jack had reached his house. As he opened the door, Kiyoshi ran up to him. "Welcome home, Dad!" He smiled and grabbed his dad's large hands pulling him to the table.

"What is it, Kiyoshi?" Jack questioned as his son pulled him, wondering what he was so excited about.

Mary was seated at the table in the closest chair, scribbling on a piece of paper as she stated, "He's been waiting for you to get home all day." She looked up briefly to give him a 'welcome home' smile, then return to her paper.

"Lookie Daddy!" He proudly held up a piece of paper with big, crooked, written words. "I wrote auntie a story!"

Smiling at his son, he took the paper and read:

**For Antie,**

**dogs run every were when cats are near. i like dogs! kitties run.**

**Kiyoshi**

Jack laughed, handing the paper back to Kiyoshi. "It's good. I'm sure she'll love it." Jack couldn't help to think, _'Wait till you see what she brings for you.' _

Grinning, he picked his son up. "Let's play with Koro!"

"Yay!" Kiyoshi cheered grabbing a ball as they went outside to find their dog.

----------------------------------------

Later that evening after Kiyoshi was asleep, Mary sat on Jack's lap on the bed. The question about what they were going to do about Scarlet's visit finally came up in their conversation. "Where is she going to stay? We don't have any room at our house, and my room was converted into a storage room at my parents' house." She sighed, burrowing her face into his chest. She loved it when she was this close to him since she could hear his heart beat speed up as it was now,

but for Jack she was making it difficult to think straight.

"Um…Why doesn't she just stay at the inn. They have a free room, and we can pay for her stay there?" Jack looked into his wife's eyes as she looked up at him.

Jack almost couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her so badly right now. If she said one more word, "Ok, I don't know why we didn't thin-" Her sentence was interrupted by Jack's lips. At first, she was surprised but as his arms went around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and their kiss became more passionate the only thing she could think was, _'I'm so glad I chose you,'_ Her mind became clouded as she let her instincts take control.

----------------------------------------

Scarlet laid on her fluffy pink bed unable to sleep in all her excitement. _'Tomorrow I'll be on a boat!'_ Her mind kept repeating, making it impossible to sleep, so she just got out of bed. She could sleep on the boat anyway, besides it was already 3:40 in the morning.

Changing into her baggy cream pants, pink tank top, and her tight brown low cut shirt that went over her tank top she picked out earlier, she went into the living room and sat down on the couch flipping through the channels.

After ten minutes, she shut off the TV and turned the lights on. Grabbing her pile of papers from her smallest suitcase, she began to write. Writing always seemed to make time go faster when she was alone, so she continued where she left off in her story.

Her writing had been better since she planned this vacation, but there were some spots where she couldn't come up with anything that made her satisfied with what she wrote. She hopped that this vacation would give her more ideas.

While Scarlet was lost in thought, her watch and bedroom alarms started to go off. It was finally time to go. She jumped out of her seat and started to rush around, putting her story back in the suitcase. Quickly, she gathered the rest of her bags. It took less than five minutes for her to be in her car ready to go. Turning on the radio so she tried to drown out her own excited thoughts with the daily news, and began driving towards the docks where she had a private boat waiting for her.

The ride there seemed to take forever, but when Scarlet arrived all the preparations before boarding went so smoothly that she was on her way to Mineral Town in less than an hour.

"I can't wait to see what your life is like now, Jack." She whispered from her private room as the ship rocked her to sleep.


	2. First Impressions

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters in the game; however, Scarlet and the plot are mine._

_**Author's Note:**__ I've reedited yet another chapter. Now, that I've made a complete outline I feel like I can finish this story. I am truly sorry for those of you who read this story when I first posted it. I didn't keep my promises. With my procrastination issues, I shouldn't be making any promises, but I will tell you all that I plan to at least give two real updates this week. Thanks for reading._

Chapter II: First Impressions

Finally, the anticipated day when Scarlet was to arrive, came. Jack stood at the edge of the Goddess Lake, finished with all of his daily chores. He thought over what they could do during his sister's visit, how to handle Gray's resent behavior, and the little time he's spent with his family recently. He was starting to put his work and friends over his immediate family, but how could he spend more time with his family?

Jack stared at the multi colored leaves floating by on the water while pondering what he could spend more time with them, until he thought of the perfect idea. Kiyoshi hasn't been to any of the festivals yet and Mary hasn't gone to as many as she used to since their son was born. Jack was already planning on participating in the festival, so asking his wife and son to join him would be the perfect opportunity to spend more time with them. The idea made him grin as he thought of how excited Kiyoshi was going to be after he told his mother. Quickly, he rushed back to the farm to tell his wife and son his plan.

"Mary!" Jack called as he opened the door.

"Jack? Why aren't you at the festival?" Mary questioned, telling Kiyoshi to stay there, and walked to him from the kitchen.

Before answering, he kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Would you do me a favor?" Mary nodded, giggling. "Will Kiyoshi and you come watch me compete at the festival?"

Kiyoshi rushed over to them having heard. "I wanna go!" He stated as he pulled on his mother's dress.

Mary smiled at her adorable little boy and sighed, "But aren't we suppose to be watching for your sister."

Rolling his eyes, Jack replied with slight humor in his voice, "She's a big girl. She'll find her way to the festival. With all the noise, how can you miss it?"

Mary shook her head knowing that later this would come back to haunt them, but she did want Kiyoshi to start going to the festivals. "Alright, but if she doesn't show up at the festival we're going to go search for her."

Kiyoshi jumped at the news he could go as Jack kiss his wife's forehead whispering a 'thanks sweetie' in her ear as he headed for the door.

"I'll meet you two there. I've got to get Fluffy ready." Jack stated before waving goodbye and walking out before shutting the door.

Jack headed to the Yodel Ranch with a huge grin. This year like every other year, he knew he would win. He never entered a competition unless he was confident he had a good chance of wining.

As Jack entered the Yodel Ranch, he saw Elli and Doctor by one of the rival sheep holding hands, and Rick and Lillia discussing Popuri's last letter. He greeted them as he passed and headed towards Thomas and Barley.

"Are you ready to start?" Barley asked as Jack turned to find Mary and Kiyoshi walking through the entrance, but they weren't walking towards him but to Gray.

The thought that Gray might attend the festival didn't even cross his mind when he planned on bringing his family. _'Maybe inviting my family was not such a good idea.'_ Jack stated in his mind.

Jack quickly replied, "Not yet. I've got to take care of something first," and rushed to his family. Barley sighed at the delay and went back to discussing the evening's events with Thomas.

Gray wasn't even looking at Mary as she tried to talk to him. His face was emotionless, but his eyes were flaming with jealousy. Unfortunately, the direction he was avoiding looking at her was where Jack was coming from. Jack could clearly see the jealousy in his eyes and the painful expression that swept across his face.

By the time Jack reacted them, Mary had finished whatever she was talking about. Jack smiled at his wife holding his son's hand. "The festival is about to start. Why don't you two wait over by Fluffy?"

"Ok, lets go Kiyoshi," Mary said smiling, turning to Gray, "It was good to see you again, Gray." Waving as she walked away, she explained to Kiyoshi how ranchers took care of their sheep.

Gray looked at his friend frowning, "What are they doing here?" Jack eyes fell to the ground, feeling guilty for not thinking about Gray.

"Sorry Gray, I wasn't thinking when I asked them to come." Without a word, Gray walked calmly out of the festival and headed to the beach.

Sighing, Jack headed to tell Barley to start. He waved to his wife and son on the way and they waved back to him. Barley saw him approach and asked once more, "Are you ready to start?"

Jack nodded and joined Mary and Kiyoshi by his sheep. They watched as the judge observed the sheep. Kiyoshi was smiling the whole time whispering to his mom that, "Daddy's sheep is gonna win".

----------------------------

Gray retreated to the beach to calm down and think clearly. The only thing that had held him back from doing something that he knew he would later regret, was the constant thought that _she_ had chosen Jack, and no matter what he did, nothing could change the fact that she loved him more.

A few hours passed and Gray still stood staring at the soft white sand at his feet, unmoving. He was so deep in thought that he failed to notice the boat that had just docked at the harbor. A short young girl stumbled off the boat dragging several suitcases behind her. Her choppy auburnhair danced in the salty breeze as she spotted Gray staring at the ground. She walked over to him hoping he was friendly and knew her brother.

The three suitcases she was carrying were too heavy for her scrawny arms and they crashed into the soft sand causing the one of the suitcases to burst open. "For crying out loud!" Scarlet shouted as she fell to her feet gathering the scattered contents of the suitcase.

Noticing that he was no longer alone, Gray looked around and to find Scarlet on the ground picking up books. At first, he wondered who in the world she was then remembered Jack' telling him that his sister was coming to visit during the sheep festival. Sighing over all the crap that has already happened today, he walked over to her.

When Gray reached her, Scarlet already had finished picking up her books but couldn't get the suitcases to close. Taking a deep breath out of frustration, she focused all her might into closing the suitcase once more, but failed to do it. Sighing, she stood up and kicked it lightly.

As she looked up from her stubborn suitcase, Scarlet realized that Gray had witnessed her whole charade. Feeling really embarrassed she stammered, "Oh I'm sorry...I was...I mean...um... I'm Scarlet. Jack's little sister.... who are you?" She laughed slightly in hopes of feeling a little more relaxed, but it didn't help.

Raising an eyebrow, Gray knelt down to her suitcase rearranged the books inside and closed it. "H-Hi…I'm Gray…You like to read?" He could see that she wasn't relaxed and forced a smile in hopes of helping her relax just a little.

Even though Scarlet was his best friend's sister, Gray couldn't help, but be shy. He was like that with any person he did not know well. It would probably be awhile before be would feel comfortable enough to be himself around her, but for now, he would at least try being friendly.

Scarlet stared at Gray amazed and grateful that he closed the suitcase, so when he smiled at her, she couldn't help but smile back. "Yes, I've written some of these books...do you know where my brother, Jack, is by any chance?"

Gray put his hands in his pockets. When Jack said his younger sister was coming he didn't imagine her to look like this. She didn't look like a writer to him either since he imagined female writers to have glasses and wear old-fashioned dresses, but she wore baggy cream pant with a pink tank top under her tight brown low cut shirt. Her wrists were covered in bracelets and her long nails had black and white butterflies painted on them.

Even though he was a bit surprised of what she looked like, he was more surprised over the fact he thought she looked attractive. "He's at the festival with his wife and son right now, but it's almost over so there's no point on going there. I can show you where his house is if you'd like."

Gray knew that the festival wouldn't end for at least two hours; he didn't want to bring Scarlet there since he would have to see Mary again today.

Picking up her suitcase that had fallen, she thought to herself, _'The Sheep festival? He didn't tell me that today was a festival. He probably thought it would be funny for me to wonder around the empty streets. When I see him, he's so dead!' _

Scarlet sighed. She was really eager to see his family, and now she would have to wait longer. "Alright, but can I leave my other suitcases here for now?"

Nodding, Gray headed towards the stairs. Scarlet trailed behind slowly, gripping her suitcase with both of her hands. Gray turned right before they reached the steps and grabbed her suitcase. "…Here." She let it go of them willingly and thanked him.

After walking up a few steps, they reached the Town Square. Scarlet look around the large empty space thinking to herself, _'This is huge, but there's like nothing here. What's the point of keeping it empty like this?'_

Gray stopped and stated, "Well, this is the Town Square. Most of the festivals are here, and some of the older women come to gossip here in the afternoons." He quickly moved towards the inn, frowning at the thought of his first conversion with Mary was here.

Following behind, Scarlet noticed that his pace had quickened, so she began to power walk to catch up, but tripped over one of the stones. She screamed in surprise and landed face first. As she sat up, she felt liquid run out of her nose and quickly covered it up.

Gray dropped the suitcase and was quickly went her aid. He helped her to her feet slowly making sure not to hurt her.

With tears in her eyes, Scarlet tired not to complain about how much her nose hurt. _'This is nothing compared to a broken leg and you lived through that.'_

Moving her hand slightly away from her face, Gray observed her nose carefully. Her nose was bleeding pretty fast so he untied the yellow cloth from his neck and put in on her nose. "Keep this one your nose." Scarlet nodded as Gray guided her to the clinic.

Luckily, the clinic was unlocked so Gray just walked in and guided her to the examine room. "Stay here, I'll go get the doctor." She nodded even though she didn't want to be left alone.

Before Gray left, he gave her the box of tissues on the front counter then rushed out the door. It was only 2:50 so the festival wasn't going to end for another two hours. He felt guilty for telling Scarlet that by the time she got to the festival it would be over.

Scarlet looked around the eerie white room taking deep breaths. She was usually pretty good with pain, but her nose hurt so bad that tears came to her eyes. _'I hope that guy comes back soon, and I wish Jack were here.'_ She looked at the loose yellow scarf in her hand, stroking it gently with her fingers remembering the smile on his face, _'That guy looks really cute when he smiles.'_ Her thoughts made it impossible to not smile to herself.

-----------------------

When Gray reached Yodel Ranch the results were just about to be announced. He didn't want to cause a commotion, so he walked slowly to the doctor, trying desperately to catch his breath.

"And the winner is…Fluffy from the Joyful farm." Kiyoshi cheered running to the sheep and rubbing his face in her soft wool, but Mary's cheering subsided as she saw Gray walk past. The expression on his face made it clear that something was wrong so she followed him.

Jack failed to notice this, and picked up his son and set him on top on Fluffy. Kiyoshi grinned and asked Stu if he would like to ride the sheep too. Stu shook his head, but stated he would like to ride one of Jack's cows next year at the Cow Festival.

The doctor was talking to Elli as she held her three-year-old baby boy's tiny hand. The little boy, Shawn, sneezed into his long sweater. "I think you should take him home, Elli. It is starting to get cold, and you look tired."

Shawn looked up at his mom with his big brown eyes and threw his hands up in the air. "Pick me up, pwease." Elli couldn't deny his request with the politeness he used. Grinning she pick him up, and turned around to see Gray standing in front of her. It wasn't hard to see that he was worried about something.

Elli and Tim exchanged a question glance at each other before Tim could ask what was wrong Gray spoke up. "Go back to the clinic. I think her nose is broken."

Arriving on the scene, Mary over heard Gray and ran up to him. "Gray, are you talking about Scarlet!?" Her voice was full of concern. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later. Doctor, I think her nose might be broken." Mary was a little surprised he raised his voice, but she could also see how worried he was about her. He was determined to get the Doctor to the clinic as fast as possible.

Tim nodded and rushed to the exit with Mary and Gray trailing behind. Elli looked at Shawn and stroked his ruffled black hair. He snuggled against his mother and yawned sleepily. She walked towards to Jack and Kiyoshi, trying to come up with the words to explain what was going on.

When Elli reached him, Jack had just taken Kiyoshi off Fluffy. "Hi Elli, it looks like Shawn's had a busy day." Kiyoshi's eyes where on his shoes as his dad talk to her. Jack grinned at his son then turned his attention back to Elli.

"Jack, do you know someone named Scarlet?" Jack happy mood disintegrated and was replaced with worry. He nodded, his eyes pleading for more information. "Well, Gray just told Tim to come with him to the clinic. He said that Scarlet's nose might be broken. Mary went with them."

"Elli, please bring Kiyoshi with you to the clinic." Jack requested as he quickly ran out of the Yodel Ranch towards the clinic.

Kiyoshi looked close to tears. His parents had never left him alone with one of their friends before.

Crouching down, Elli smiled sweetly at Kiyoshi. "Don't cry. We can walk to the clinic right now if you want." He sniffled and nodded grabbing on to her dress as they slowly walked to the clinic.


	3. People Change

_**Disclaimer: **__Harvest Moon isn't mine._

_**Author's Note: **__Yet another reedited chapter. I think I won't be reading past chapters if this obsessive editing keeps happening. Well, after this chapter the story actually will start going somewhere. Anyway, here's:_

Chapter III: People Change

Waiting patiently in the clinic, Scarlet tried her best not to drip blood onto the clean white floors. Gray's scarf was already soaked so she decided to us the paper bed cover instead, and wrapped his scarf within the paper. To her, tissues were a last resort. She didn't want to be more of a burden than she already was by dripping blood everywhere.

'_Darn it! I just made a complete fool of myself. I don't want Jack to think I haven't grown up at all since he left.' _Swinging her feet, Scarlet looked out the window smirking, _'Well, at least I know he's just as mischievous as ever. I guess in a way, both of us haven't changed at all.' _After her last thought, she got a great idea of for the next scene in her story. Wasting no time, she got some tape, wrapped the paper bed cover around her head to cover her nose, grabbed some paper that she found in the office, and started writing.

Meanwhile, Jack had caught up with the others and ran as fast as they could to the clinic. Within no time, they entered the clinic, and into the examining room to find Scarlet writing with some huge crumbled paper tapped to her head. Jack's sudden burst of laughter instantly caught her attention. Scarlet's head shot up and she glared at her older brother. "In what way is this funny?"

Trying to catch his breath, Jack replied, "There's…a giant…piece of paper…tapped on your face!" Tim shook his head at the immaturity Jack was displaying and walked over to Scarlet.

Removing the tape and paper bed cover from her face, Tim examined the source of the blood, while Scarlet stuck her tongue out at Jack. This of course just made him laugh harder.

Scarlet had missed these kind moments with Jack. It was hard for her to imagine that her brother was married and had a son. To her, he was still the same boy that left home. "Good to see you too, Jack." Jack finally stopped laughing and just smiled at his sister.

Gray stood back and watched the reunion between the siblings. It was sickening. Why did people want to enjoy his company? Anger welled up inside him as he pondered the reason while walking out the clinic.

The grin on Mary's face, from watching her husband sister in-law, faded as she turned to look at Gray just before he left. She followed him, a little confused by the frown on his face, but frightened by the hate and bitterness she had seen in his eyes. It sent chills through her body. Not understand why he felt that way was the thing that bothered her the most.

Leaning up against the clinic's sign, Gray stared mindlessly at the ground, lost in thought. Mary followed him and sat down next to him in the grass.

Mary wondered why he didn't tell her to go way or glaring at her as they sat there in silence. The emotions that she had seen in his eyes were now hidden; however, the look in his eyes remained. This was not the Gray she once knew.

"You've changed Gray." Those words pierced through his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. Mary continued to speak without looking at him, fearful of what his eyes would show. "After I married Jack, I thought that you would still be my friend, but you stopped visiting the library and eventually, stopped visiting me altogether…Why? Do you resent me? Why can't it be the way it used to be between us?"

Emotions that had lied dormant in Gray, stirred as he digested Mary's words, " I don't resent you, nor did I ever think of you as a friend." He quickly got up and walked to the middle of the street to avoid touching or looking at the woman he knew he could never have.

"What do you mean by that?" Mary asked, standing up and walking over to him. She stood in front of him, determined to get an answer.

All Gray wanted to do at that moment was to touch her lips just once. Without realizing it, he started to move closer to Mary.

For the first time, Mary saw it, the love and yearning in his eyes that she had seen so easily in Jack's. Thinking fast, she turned her head and replied, "I see…"

This caused Gray to realize what he was doing, and he stepped back. He shoved his hands in his pockets in embarrassment and self-loathing, and walked away.

As Gray turned the corner, Mary sighed in relief and walked back inside the clinic. Even though nothing really happened between Gary and her, she still felt guilty and awkward about what just happened. She wanted, more than anything, to tell Jack how she just discovered and what she felt about it, but this was not the time. She'd have to wait until later.

"Your nose is broken, but you should be okay now. You've lost a large amount of blood, so you'll need to drink plenty of liquids and make sure you at least eat something." Tim explained to Scarlet as Mary appeared beside her husband. Jack gave her a 'where have you been' look before Tim started talking again, "She should stay at the clinic tonight, but if you have something planned then just have her come by in the morning."

Before Jack could tell Tim if she was going to spend the night or not, the doors burst open tp revel a weeping Kiyoshi. Elli entered a few seconds later and apologized for not being able to keep him at the festival any longer." It's fine Elli, thanks for watching him." Jack stated as he picked up his son. Kiyoshi began hiccupping, having stopped crying, and glanced at Scarlet before hiding his face in his dad's shirt.

Briefly glancing at each other, Tim accompanied Elli up stairs to tuck their son into bed.

"Oh, is that Kiyoshi? He's so cute." Scarlet stated, not noticing that Time and Elli had left the room.

Realizing he hadn't introduced his family yet, Jack announced, "Oh Scarlet, this is my wife, Mary, and my son, Kiyoshi." Scarlet grinned and slowly tired to get up from the bed even though her head was spinning a bit. "Oh, don't get up. I think it would be better if you spent the night here. I still have a little work to do and Mary's going to make Kiyoshi go to bed soon. You could just ask the doctor to bring you to my house in the morning…Where are your bags anyway? "

Sitting back down, Scarlet laughed as she thought of where her luggage was. "Well, one's in Rose Square, and the other two are lying on the beach somewhere."

Jack handed the half asleep, Kiyoshi over to his wife. "Great, I have to get them." Jack stated rolling his eyes at his sister, teasingly.

Turning to his wife that was resting her head on top of her little boy's small head, he stated, "You should go home. You both look exhausted. I'll be there soon, okay?" Mary nodded obediently and walked out the door.

Calling out an 'I'll be right back' to Scarlet, he followed his wife out the door.

Scarlet had watched silently with a peace smile on her face as her brother had talked to his wife. It made her happy to see the way he treated her. She could only watch and hope that someday she would be that precious to someone.

Outside, Jack caught up with his wife and blocked her path. Cupping her face in his hand, he kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I look forward to seeing you when I get home." Grinning, he rushed off to get his sisters luggage as fast as he could.

Images of what happened between Gray and her flashed through her mind. Even though she knew nothing actually happened between the two of them, the feeling of guilt wouldn't subside. "Come home as soon as you can…"

Curling up for warmth, Scarlet pondered about Gray. _'I wonder where he lives. At least I know I have someone, other than my brother and his family, I can talk to. I don't really know that much about him beside what Jack has told me through his letters. Well, the more time you spend with someone the more you learn about the person, right? Oh, that gives me an idea!' _Scarlet jumped out of the bed and went over to the black desk in the corner of the room. She sat down in the office chair and continued writing on the piece of paper she had used earlier.

Tim came down stairs to finish some of his paper work, and found Scarlet at the desk in the examining room. He thought, _'I guess they decided she should stay the night,'_ as he grabbed one of the thicker blankets from the storage closet behind the counter. He set it on the bed in the patient's room, and walked to the opened white curtain that revealed the examining room.

"When Jack comes back you can take a shower if you'd like there's a towel and thicker blanket on the bed you'll be using in the room next to the office." Slowly, Scarlet looked up and nodded with her pencil still moving, and went back to work.

Silence filled the clinic, until Jack busted through the door with Scarlet's luggage. "Hey Tim, where should I put these." Both Tim and Scarlet jumped at the sudden noise. Tim sighed and point to the corner. Jack threw the luggage in the corner. Scarlet glared at him, upset with the distractions.

"Well, I'm going to go home. See you tomorrow." Then as quickly as he had entered he left.

Tim took the opportunity to go to his office to finish his paperwork and Scarlet continued where she had left off in her writing.

After awhile, Scarlet felt sticky and putrid, so snatching her pajamas out of the suitcase and the towel off the bed, and requested Tim to lead her to the bathroom. Not bothered by the interruption, Time lead Scarlet up the stairs to a black wooden door at the end of the hall.

When Scarlet finished her shower, she followed Tim's order and drank some water out of the water bottle she'd brought from home and ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich she had saved from the boat trip. By the time she finished, it was past eleven and Tim had already retired, so she finished up the paragraph she was writing, and snuggled into the large quilt like blanket in the bed.

----------------

Waiting for Jack to get home, Mary was watched her son toss and turn in his sleep. It was times like these that convinced her that she had made the right decision, but it tore her up inside to think that Gray was suffering from her happiness.

Having just got home, Jack wrapped his arms around his wife. Mary closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "Something's been bothering me…When we were at the clinic, I followed Gray outside, because he looked upset. I asked him why we stopped being friends after I married you," Jack stared at the wall trying to anticipate what his wife was trying to tell him, "He told me that he had never thought of me as a friend…At first, I was shocked and didn't understand what he meant, but…he tried to kiss me."

"What?" Jack turned his focus to his wife, shocked at what she had just told him. He didn't expect that Gray would do that. He knew that Gray still had feeling for Mary, but he didn't think that he would act on them.

"He realized what he was doing before anything happened, but I feel like such a fool. I didn't think he felt that way about me…" For a while the room was silent, until Jack released his wife from his arms and went to the bathroom. Mary already had her nightgown on so she just got in their large bed, pulled the covers close to her and turned to face the wall.

Jack came back into the room in his boxers carrying his work clothes. He threw his clothes at the edge of the bed where Mary's clothes were and slipped into the bed with his wife.

Pulling her close to his chest, he whispered, "I sorry…I knew how he felt about you…" She swiftly turned around to focus on his eyes. "I was just the first one to tell you how I felt, and when you told me you felt the same…I doesn't matter what I say, it's selfish no matter how I word it."

Not another word was said the rest of the night. Jack and Mary were filled with guilt for not considering of their friend's feelings. Here they were happily together, as Gray fights with his emotions everyday. Before falling asleep, they secretly vowed to themselves to help their best friend.


	4. Finally

_**Disclaimer:**__ I never said Harvest Moon was mine so don't even try suing me._

_**Author's Note:**__ Those of you who have been waiting for this chapter, I'm deeply sorry. I could give you excusing why it took me so long, I could promise to update quicker, or I could just be bluntly honest and tell you all that I'm lazy. I write at the rate of a snail, so there. Read the ending note…Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter:_

Chapter IV: Finally

The morning light glared into the white room where Scarlet had begun to toss and turn, trying to go back to sleep. It never really mattered what time she went to bed, for her body had an internal clock that would wake her up just as the sun would rise.

Determined to go back to sleep, Scarlet calmly tried to convince her body that it needed more sleep. _'You're on vacation. Just because the sun is up doesn't mean you have to be…the sun feels really warm though…this is nice.'_

As Scarlet lay among the ruffled cover of the hospital bed, she heard voices coming from the other room. "How late were you up last night, Tim?"

"Only until midnight. Why? Were you waiting for me?" The innocent comment made Scarlet's mind wander to things she didn't want to think about, and mentally cursed Tim for causing it.

"No, but I was hoping you'd come back before I fell asleep." Scarlet sighed out of frustration, and slowly sat up. There was no way she would be able to sleep with that kind of talk.

Elli had a look of innocence on her face as Tim caressed her cheek. Scarlet took this opportunity to speak up, "Good morning, love birds. Where's the bathroom again?" The doctor swiftly removed his hand from his wife's face as a deep shade of red slowly manifested onto his cheeks.

"It's upstairs at the end of the hall." Elli explained unfazed by Scarlet's comment, but highly amused with her husbands reaction.

Quickly, Scarlet climbed up the stairs into the bland white hallway. The sun glared though the window in front of her. Unable to adjust her eyes to the brightness, she scanned the walls with her fingers, feeling her way to the door, but as she passed the first door it opened. Her eyes had just adjusted enough to see the groggy, three-year-old rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, good morning…What's your name?" The little boy looked up at Scarlet and just yawned. It took him a couple of seconds to register that she had just asked him a question. He had only seen her briefly the day before so he was a little shy of the woman that stood before him.

"…Shawn." Scarlet gave him a warm smile and knelt down to his eye level.

"Hello Shawn, I'm Scarlet. Do you want me to take you downstairs to your mom and dad?" Shawn was a little hesitant but her inviting smile made him nod.

Scarlet held out her hand to the boy, but surprisingly, he reached out his arms wanting to be picked up, so she scooped him up and went to the stairs.

On the way down, Scarlet hopped down the steps one at a time, making "dun dun" noises to entertain the boy. Shawn smiled and when they had finally reached the bottom he chanted, "Again, again."

Elli was waiting for them, and greeted them with a wide grin. Shawn saw his mother and reached out to her. Scarlet gladly handed over the bubbly little boy.

All Elli's attention was on Shawn as he energetically asked a stream of questions. "Where's dad? What's for breakfast? Is Stu coming over today? What are these?"

It took Scarlet everything she had not to burst into laughter. Elli's face was beet red as she put her son down. She couldn't believe what her son just asked her. There was no way she was going to tell him that those were called breasts. He would only ask more questions about them; besides, Scarlet was still witnessing this event.

"Uh…go ask your dad. He's in the office." Shawn rushed out of the room, leaving the flustered Elli behind. Scarlet couldn't hold it back any longer, and busted out in laughter.

"I'm sorry, Elli. It's just so cute how innocent he is…I'll be right back. I still have to go to the bathroom." As Scarlet ran back up the stairs, Elli couldn't help but smile at her comment. The embarrassment had been minimized by her words, and it was just the kind of comment that Jack might have said. She reminded Elli so much of her brother that she already felt at ease around her.

---------------------------------------

After Scarlet finished in the bathroom, she walked down the stairs to find Tim, Elli, and Shawn hanging out in the office. This gave her the opportunity to slip past their field of vision to her room so she could change. So she quickly ran back to the patients' room, and shut the door.

Looking around the room, Scarlet realized that there weren't any mirrors hanging on the walls. Normally, she would pick out her clothes and observe what the outfit looked like, but for now, she wouldn't be able to do that.

Sighing, Scarlet searched through her luggage for a comfortable outfit. She ended up picking out her long sleeved cream shirt that she rolled the sleeves up to her elbows, her red and brown scarf, and black jeans. Satisfied with her outfit, she left the room and headed for the office.

Tim and his family was still all in the office when Scarlet arrived. Tim was attempting to keep Shawn entertained as he filled out his paper work and Elli was organizing the medicine within the cabinets.

Sitting down in the armchair next to the desk, Scarlet opened her mouth to ask the doctor more about how to take care of her nose. "Is there anything special I have to do for my nose to make sure it heals properly?"

The doctor placed his pin on his desk, picked Shawn up, set him on his lap, and gave him the toy airplane that had been sitting on the desk before answering, "Come visit the clinic for a check up one a week for the next month."

"Thank you…this is kind of a random question, but what did you think of my brother when he first arrived here?" Tim pondered over the question as Elli sat in the chair next to Scarlet, finally finished with the medicine.

"When he arrived, I regarded him only as another patient. It wasn't till about fall of that year before we started to become friends." His face was completely serious, but his eyes shimmered as Tim thought back to those days. Back then, he was jealous of how Jack could talk to Elli so easily, but now it was amusing to think that he used to be worried about something as simple as talking to her.

"You and Jack seem to be very close." Elli stated, looking at her son in the corner of her eyes to make sure he was behaving.

"I like to think we still are. We've kept in contact through letters for the last five years so there's obviously some things he wouldn't tell me about, but it's nice to see that he's doing well." The more Scarlet talked about her brother the more she realized how much she had actually missed him. She felt a little embarrassed for not noticing this until now.

The room quickly went silent. Alarmed by the family's reaction, Scarlet asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well…" Elli spoke up, "Jack's having a difficult time with a good friend of his for a while. It's not something that can be easily solved either."

Curious to know about her brother's troubles, Scarlet questioned, "What is the problem?"

"Jack married the woman his friend was in love with." Tim answered bluntly. Secretly, he was thankful that he wasn't in Gray's situation.

"Mary? What's this guy's name?" Scarlet stated surprised that her brother didn't tell her something this serious.

"You actually have already met him. He was the one who escorted you here. He's name is Gray." Elli said as she snatched a coffee cup off the desk and slowly sipped it.

"Him?" Scarlet gawked as she absorbed the information. "I would've never guess him. I mean, I'm Jack's sister. He showed me nothing but kindness. Why would he be kind to me if I'm related to the guy who stole his girl?"

Before anyone could answer, Shawn cried out, "Mommy, I have to go potty." Elli smiled at her 'big boy' and set her cup down on the desk.

"Then put your toy down and come on." Elli stated as lifted herself up from her seat.

Shawn set his airplane on the desk, and hopped down from his dad's lap to the floor. Walking over to his mother, Elli then picked him up and walked out of the room.

Pulling his eyes away from the empty doorway, Tim faced Scarlet and explained, "Jack is Gray's best friend. This problem has been going on between them for a couple of years now, and they're still friends; however, Gray has changed. I can't blame him…"

The smile Scarlet had seen on Gray's face replayed in her mind as she pondered over the situation. It was depressing for her to think that the smile she had seen held so much angry, resentment, and hurt behind it. She wanted to see this true smile. "Okay, I get the picture. Can we change the subject? I don't like to feel depressed so early in the morning."

"You're more blunt than your brother," Tim chuckled at her comment, and quickly thought up another topic, "Since we're done with treating your nose, you won't be needing to stay at the clinic. There's an inn you can stay at that you can see from the front door. Elli can show you where it is."

"That sounds like a plan. I'll gather my luggage. Could you have her meet me by the front door?" Scarlet energetically exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and rushing out of the office.

Tim leaned back in his comfortable black chair, and stared at the paper work in front of him, contemplating whether he would be able to quickly finish his paperwork before Scarlet was ready to leave. Knowing he would have to delay his work, Tim sighed and got onto his feet. He walked out of the eerily silent office and up the stairs.

Reaching the door at the end of the hall, Tim knocked and called, "Elli?"

_**IMPORTANT ENDING NOTE:**__ This story is going to be discontinued from here. I thought long and hard about this, and I've concluded that this story reminds me a lot of Elpitha. The idea of making a character for the person that's would remain 'forever single' in the game was fun and all, but this story isn't creative enough for me to keep putting my energy into. I'm so sorry for not only updating little to never, but also dropping it. I'm going to focus my efforts on my other Harvest Moon story, Promise Me. I can't thank you all enough for your support._


	5. Plans of this Story

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Harvest Moon._

_**Author's Note:**__ All right, I decided to add one final chapter to this fic with bits and pieces of chapters I wrote as well as my outline. That way it's not really left hanging._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter V: Hidden Flower**

"Um, Gray..." Scarlet carefully addressed the sleeping man. "Hey, get up..." She stated with a little more force. When he didn't respond, she resulted in shaking him softly, "Come on! Breakfast is ready."

Finally, Gray began to stir from his sleep, and shifted his body away from the disturbance. Mustering up all the strength he had, he mumbled, "Go away..."

Fearful of an enraged Ann, Scarlet shook him with more force. "If you don't come down stairs with me Ann's gonna yell at me."

Realizing that the person nudging him was neither Cliff nor Ann, Gray's eyes shot open. Glaring at the frightened girl, he asked, "What are you doing in here?"

Scarlet's face became flushed as she tried to over come her embarrassment by acting angry. "I don't know. Ask Ann! She's the one who ordered me to get you. Now, hurry up! I'll wait outside the door."

As Gray watched her quickly rush out of the room, his jaw dropped. He had thought she was just like her brother, but her reaction just now was completely different from the way Jack would have handled it. Jack would've calmly explained the situation and left. She was far more stubborn.

Quickly dressing himself in his work clothes, Gray left the room. Scarlet

* * *

**Epilogue**

"As she waved good-bye to her brother from the bus stop, she knew that even though she was leaving. Her heart would forever stay here, for the memories she made on this short visit were now scared into her soul. All she could do was watch her memories fade away as the bus keep moving forward, and have comfort in the fact that she would never be the same."

Scarlet closed the crimson book with Just A Visit written in grey colored letters, and smiled. "I still think your story is missing something." Gray stated from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her stomach gently.

Her heart fluttered at the tender touch, and she leaned into his embrace. "Oh? What do you think is missing?" Scarlet questioned him teasingly.

A small yet distinctive smile appeared on his lips as Gray replied, "The happy ending."

At that moment, Gray captured Scarlet's lips saying more than words could ever truly express. Even when their lips parted, he placed a kiss on her forehead before they turned their focus on the sun setting over the sea.

A comfortable silence enveloped them as they sat on the cold sand. It was a though the Goddess had planned the beautiful display before them. All that broke this silence was the pleasant sound of the tides swaying back and forth from the land to the sea. Sitting there, the two felt like the journey had started an eternity ago.

Eventually, Scarlet's sleepy voice filled the silent void as she yawned, "I'm tired, but I don't want to sleep."

"Sleep. You both need it." Gray whispered into her ear.

Too tired to really think before speaking, Scarlet asked, "Is your story missing _the_ happy ending?"

Humored that she would refer to life as a story, Gray replied, "It's not finished yet, but I have a great story writer that is helping me make that happy ending."

Scarlet smiled peacefully before falling asleep in Gray's arms. She couldn't believe that her short trip had produced something this wonderful. This was her greatest story. The only one that could not be written, but only shared.

* * *

**FS Chapter Outline**

Chapter I: Vacation (Thursday, Fall 17)

Jack gets a letter

Tells Mary about Scarlet's visit

Talks to Gray

Scarlet leaves for Mineral Town

Chapter II: First Impressions (Monday, Fall 21)

Family goes with Jack to festival

Gray leaves festival

Scarlet arrives

Scarlet falls and hits her nose

Gray runs to the festival for help

Jack, Mary, and Tim go to the clinic with Gray

Chapter III: People Change (Monday, Fall 21)

While Tim inspects Scarlet's nose, Gray and Mary exist the clinic

Mary finds out how Gray feels about her

Mary goes back into the clinic

Elli enters with Kiyoshi

Mary and Kiyoshi go home

Jack brings Scarlet her luggage

Jack and Mary discus their distant friend

Chapter IV: Finally (Tuesday, Fall 22)

Scarlet wake up to Elli and Tim talking

Scarlet asks about Gray, Jack, and Mary's relationship

Moves her luggage from the clinic to the inn

Meets Ann, Doug, and Cliff

Goes to thank Gray at work

Stays to watch till closing

Meets Jack on his way home

Has dinner with Jack's family

Returns to inn and crashes

Chapter V: Hidden Flower (Tuesday, Fall 29)

Scarlet wakes up Gray

Eats breakfast at inn

Goes with Ann to the hot spring

Visits Gray at work once again

Searches for Elli

Ellen tells her about the winter flower

Visits Mary's father and asks about the flower

Tells Jack and his family about the flower as they eat dinner

Goes back to the inn and chats with Ann before she goes to bed

Chapter VI: Birth Day (Tuesday, Winter 6)

Goes to visit with Mary and finds out about Gray's birthday

Helps Mary cook lunch

Jack lets her take an orihalcum

Goes to clinic for promised check up

Watches Gray work

Takes him to the beach and gives him his present

Goes back to the inn

Chapter VII: Raging Storm (Wednesday, Winter 7)

Wakes up frighten by the noise outside

Walks down stair to find everyone hanging out

Around noon, she get so bored that she starts drinking

Scarlet gets drunk

Gray leaves to go to bed early

Scarlet follows wanting to hear stories

They fall asleep

Chapter VIII: Tales of the Traveler (Thursday, Winter 8)

Gray wakes up to find Scarlet asleep at the end of his bed

Scarlet convenes him to come with her to the library

Hangs out at the Lake Mine

Travels up Mount Moon to find the winter flower

Scarlet visits Jack

Goes back to inn to find Gray in a sour mood

Chapter IX: Oh Happy Days (Tuesday, Winter 13)

Wakes up Ann

Asks her to help her make ice cream for Kiyoshi

Sneaks into Jack's house and hides ice cream in fridge

Hides his teddy bear and music box in a cabinet in the kitchen

Runs into Gray as he's going to work

Gray gives her a present to give to Kiyoshi

Knocks on Jack's door

Goes to Mary's old house for Kiyoshi birthday party

Tells Mary where she hid Kiyoshi's birthday presents from her

Follows them home

Watches Kiyoshi find his present

Goes back the inn

Chapter X: Chocolate For All (Wednesday, Winter 14)

Scarlet cooks with Ann

Goes to the supermarket and buys a bunch of chocolate

Runs around giving chocolate to anyone she sees

Sneaks into Gray's room and leaves chocolate chip cookies on the table

Lies in her bed listen to music

Gray enters and asks her about the cookies

He thanks her for them and leaves

Chapter XI: Part of the Family (Friday, Winter 23, and Saturday, Winter 24)

Saibara invites Scarlet to eat with them on the Starry Festival

Goes to Jack's house for dinner and declines his offer to eat with them tomorrow

Goes back and busies her mind with her story

Wakes up at ten

Doug makes her lunch

Goes to the library and reads

Goes to Blacksmith's

Actually makes Saibara laugh

Takes Gray to Mount Moon

Walks to the inn together

Chapter XII: Getting Awkward (Friday, Winter 30 and Saturday, Spring 1)

Hangs out at the inn

Jack visits

Jack and Gray are actually getting along

After everyone leaves, Gray escorts her to her room

They stop two inches apart from meeting lips

Eventually, falls asleep

Goes to Town Square

Avoids Gray

Chapter XIII: Ah My Goddess (Friday, Spring 7)

Scarlet discovers Mary's Goddess Festival dress

Goes to Lillia's to borrow the dress Popuri left

Visits Karen and asks her to teach her how to dance

Hears stories with eating dinner with her brother

Goes back to her room at the inn

Gray knocks on the door and asks to be her escort for the festival

Falls asleep

Chapter XIV: Dancing with the Tide (Saturday, Spring 8)

Wakes up to Gray knocking on the door asking if she's ready

Asks Ann's help with the dress

Goes to Town Square

Dances with the other chicks

Goes to the beach with Gray

Asks what happened between him and her brother

Goes back to the inn disheartened

Chapter XV: Surprise (Wednesday, Spring 12)

Jack and Ann surprise Scarlet with a birthday party

Jack, Mary, and Gray leave briefly to talk about the past

After the cake and presents, Scarlet goes to her room

Gray knocks on the door and gives her a necklace he made her

She kisses him on the cheek as a thank you

He leaves wishing he wasn't such a coward

Chapter XVI: Having Fun? (Tuesday, Spring 18)

Runs to Jack's farm

Hangs out with Mary and Kiyoshi as Jack gets his chores done

Goes to the Town Square

Bets on her brother's horse and wins

Her joy disappears when she realizes this is her last festival

After Scarlet didn't come to the inn, Gray searches for her and finds her

She tells him about her departure

They both get little sleep that night

Chapter XVII: The Climax of a Story (Thursday, Spring 21)

Jack stops working early to spend the day with Scarlet

Jack and his family take her to the flower patch on the mountain for a picnic

Plays with Kiyoshi

Talks to Mary about literature

Eats dinner with them

Then goes to the inn

Talks to Ann briefly

Goes upstairs and enters Grays room

She gives him a quick good bye kiss, but he prolongs it

Gray proposes to Scarlet

Scarlet asks him to wait for her

Chapter XVIII: The End (Friday, Spring 22)

Scarlet did leave

She gave her completed novel over to her editor titled, 'Just A Visit'

Meanwhile, Gray told Jack of what transpired between him and his sister the night before she left

When he asked his sister in a letter, she replied, "I'm coming back to my inspiration."

Jack then gave Gray him the beach house Gotz built him

Epilogue

Scarlet and Gray are lounging on the beach as Scarlet reads Gray her novel

Gray smiles at the ending and states, "the ending is missing something," gently rubbing her belly

Scarlet asks if he's upset at the way things turned out

He tells that he couldn't have made a better ending, and good thing he has such a great author to weave everything together


End file.
